I Miss You
by SmileAtMe
Summary: It's been a couple of years after the war and things are different. A love that was once forgotten is reborn when two lovers paths cross once more. A Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny and Hermione sat in the corner of a coffee shop in Diagon Alley. Both of them lounging identically in big armchairs by the window holding large mugs filled with steaming hot coffee. This scene wasn't unusual, Hermione and Ginny were very good friends ever since they left Hogwarts, the best in fact. They used to be roommates but Hermione's neatness and order was too much for Ginny so they decided to get separate places. Ginny at 20, just started her internship with St. Mungos and Hermione is working at the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures trying to get S.P.E.W. somewhere. Ginny took a sip of her coffee and sighed closing her eyes.

"It's so early," she said after a pause stifling back a yawn behind her hand. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione smiled at Ginny and shook her head.

"It's 7:30, you should be up. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Harry came back from France last night." She paused and waited for her friend's reaction. When Ginny said nothing, Hermione continued. "He asked about you." Ginny vacillated for a bit on what to say then compromised by taking a long sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah?" She said in what was suppose to be a casual voice. "What did he say?"

"He asked where you were and how you've been." Hermione said eyeing her friend as she said this. "Said you two haven't kept in touch after the war." Her voice had an accusatory tone to it.

"Well it's his fault," Ginny said defensively. "You guys all left for the battle right after Bill and Fleur's wedding, without telling me anything and then he took off for France right afterwards without one word to me. What did you expect?" She said, her voice ridden with insolence.

"You know we couldn't tell you where we were going Ginny. That wasn't fair," Hermione said quietly at Ginny, looking suddenly tired and sad. Her coffee was growing colder. Ginny sat perfectly still.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said sinking back into her chair. "But I think he could have at least told me about France. _That_ wasn't top secret. If he wants to keep in contact with me he can, but I'm not going to owl him." Her voice full of stubbornness.

"Really?"

That doubtful word made Ginny fall back into he chair a bit more. She sat still for a moment then ran her hands through her hair. Remembering her drink she paused to take a long sip. "No," she said finally. "I'm going to talk to him tonight."

"He misses you." Hermione said setting down her drink and reaching her hand across the table to touch her wrist.

"I know" Ginny said at last, looking down. "But Hermione, it has been five years since we really talked. I was in school for two years after we ended it, then he set of for France for his auror training. And now, three years later he comes back so suddenly without even telling me."

"You know how Harry is. He always has to do things by himself."

Ginny raised her eyes finally meeting Hermione's gaze. With effort, Ginny said in a cracked voice, "He told you and Ron."

"That's different Ginny and you know it."

"I know," Ginny said sighing. "But you don't understand. Those days with him during my fifth year were everything I ever wanted. You know how long I was waiting for that. And I understood that he couldn't see me romantically anymore but he could have at least tried to keep in touch with me. It's like those days didn't mean anything to him."

"They did."

"How do you know that?"

Hermione paused. "I don't, I just believe it."

Ginny got up silently to throw away her napkin and returned to her seat. Hermione sat still just watching. After she took a drink of her coffee she posed the question that had been burning inside her, just bursting to come out.

"Do you still love him?"

This question was followed by a silence. Ginny glanced up at Hermione. On her face was look of mingled confusion and desire. She hesitantly answered.

"I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know. Maybe I'll know when I see him."

"Okay," Hermione said. They both sat still in silence. Ginny swished her coffee around in her mug for a bit and then said quietly. "How do I know if he still loves me?"

"Maybe he'll know when he sees you tonight. You're still coming, right?" Hermione added looking up at Ginny, her eyebrows raised.

Ginny avoided making eye contact with Hermione and drew herself further away from the table. "Uh, about that..." She trailed off sheepishly.

"Ginny! You promised me! Everyone is going to be there" Hermione cried. "It's me and Ron's engagement dinner!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there," Ginny said letting go of her mug.

Hermione smiled once more. "Remember it's going to be a nice restaurant, so you have to wear a formal dress."

"Yeah, I know."

Hermione looked down at her watch then got up suddenly drowning the last of her coffee into her mouth. "Listen I have to go meet Ron for breakfast in a bit so I'm going to be heading out."

"Yeah, I should be going too." Ginny said fishing through her purse for some gold. Setting the money down on the table she looked up at Hermione. "Hermione," she said reaching out her hand to stop her. "I just wanted to say thanks. You know, for everything." she finished awkwardly shrugging her shoulder.

Hermione grinned at her. "No problem, just don't be late tonight. I'm counting on you." With that they gathered their things and set out into the nice July sunlight.

Ginny sat at her desk staring at a piece of parchment with a quill in her hand. It had been half an hour and she had no progress with her letter to Harry. A pile of crumpled drafts lay on the floor behind her and another one was just added to that pile. She groaned and put her head in her hands. It wasn't supposed to be this hard to write a letter to Harry, they were so close and talked about everything...or at least she thought. With a stroke of her hand through her dark red hair she remembered her tea she had beside her and took a sip. After taking out a fresh sheet of parchment she dipped her quill into her ink bottle and started another one.

Harry,

How've you been? Hermione told me that you were back from France. What the fuck Harry, you could have told me-

Ginny groaned and scratched out the last lines and put her head on the desk getting ink all over her forehead. She was just about to give up when a pecking at the window distracted her. Looking up from her excuse for a letter she saw a beautiful snowy owl fluttering just outside her window.

"Hedwig!"

Ginny quickly got up from her seat and rushed to open the window. Hedwig flew in and stuck out her leg for Ginny to untie the letter. Hedwig remained there even after Ginny opened the letter, waiting for a reply.

Ginny,

I'm back from France. Surprise? How is everything? Do you want to go out for lunch, you know, catch up on things before the dinner? Send an answer back with Hedwig. Bye.

Harry

Hastily Ginny fumbled for a new piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill into the ink bottle she wrote at top speed.

Harry,

I'm fine, and you? I would love to go to lunch with you today-

She stopped writing in mid sentence and stared at the parchment. Crumpling this one up she got a new one and starting writing again. She was going to decline his offer, she didn't want to seem desperate, after all she had a boyfriend. After politely saying she was busy and she would see him at dinner later that evening, she watched Hedwig fly away smiling. Now all she had to do was looking absolutely stunning this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny let out a groan of frustration and leaned her head against the door of her closet. She had one hour left before the dinner and she was no where near close to ready for it. Behind her on the bed was a pile of discarded clothes that she had tried on, her hair was up on the top of her head in a messy bun and there was still ink on her forehead. Ginny was far from her goal of looking absolutely stunning. In fact, she was the exact opposite. In an act of desperation she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. Sticking her head inside, she yelled out her destination. Seconds later she was facing the back of a man in front of his living room.

"Hermione?!"

The man gave a startled jump and dropped his water. He turned around.

"Ginny? What're doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the dinner? Oh and what's that on your forehead?"

"Hi Ron, I need Hermione, is she there?" Ginny said completely ignoring his other questions.

"Yeah, one second." Ron left the room leaving Ginny alone, her knees were starting to hurt.

"Ginny?" Came Hermione's voice as she walked into the room wearing a gorgeous pink halter dress. "What do you need?"

"Hermione," Ginny said in relief. "I need your help, I can't figure out what to wear." She said desperately.

Hermione snorted. "Are you serious?"

"Hermione, please." Ginny pleaded.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and by the way, you've got something on your forehead."

Seconds later the girls stood in the middle of Ginny's disastrous bedroom trying to decide on outfits.

"What about that black dress I gave you for Christmas last year?" asked Hermione at last.

Ginny looked to the ground and mumbled something along the lines of "...too short"

"Oh come on Ginny, its _sexy _Harry will love you in it. Where is it?" She said rummaging through the clothes.

Ginny frowned. "I'm not doing this for Harry, I'm with Oliver."

Hermione sneered in disbelief. "Oh, but of course. Here it is!"

She pulled out a black spaghetti strap empire dress that was just above knee length from the midst of the large pile of clothes. "Go take a shower and put it on and a pair of your strappy heels. And get that black thing off your head, you look ridiculous."

Half and hour later they both stood in front of the mirror admiring their progress. Ginny looked amazing with her hair straightened and her make-up done by Hermione. Ginny sighed deeply.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

Hermione just stood there admiring her work for another second longer.

"Right," she said snapping back to her senses. "Let's get going, I'll just meet Ron there."

Grabbing her purse they both quickly apparated to restaurant.

The place was jam packed with Weasleys, some Grangers, and a Potter. All of them where sitting around talking, laughing and just having a good time. It seemed they had reserved a whole section of the restaurant for this. Ginny, keeping her eyes down so as to not make eye contact with Harry, looked around for her seat. She was just finished with one side of the table when someone called her.

"Ginny!" She looked up, and just to her luck it was Harry. "Hey, your seat is right here next to me."

Ginny smiled weakly and made her way around the table to her seat cursing Hermione under her breath all the way there for the seating arrangements. She sat down in the seat that Harry had pulled out for her and started politely at him waiting for him to speak.

"You look good Gin," Harry said pausing, when Ginny said nothing he continued. "It's been awhile, I'm sorry but you know I couldn't tell you anything-"

"Yeah," Ginny said her temper getting the better of her. "What am I? Just Ron's kid sister to you, right?"

"No," Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair making his hair stand up a bit more. He looked tired and Ginny felt the slightest bit bad about what she said. "Ginny, I did love you, I wasn't lying..." _Did, he said did _Ginny thought to herself. "...I really liked what we had and I wish we didn't have to end it but I had to do it so I could finish the war. I thought you of all people would understand," he said accusingly.

Ginny said nothing for a couple seconds then-"I do understand Harry, I'm sorry."

"No it's okay," Harry said smiling. "I still do love you Ginny. I mean, you're one of my best friends."

Ginny smiled with much effort. He didn't love her in that way; it was a brotherly/friendly love. For some reason this hurt her a lot more than she thought that it would be. Perhaps she still did have feeling for him. Ginny shook her head slightly not wanting to think about it she grabbed her wine and drowned the whole thing.

The rest of the dinner passed without much on Ginny's part. She kept her head down to her plate in hopes of giving a reason not to talk to anyone, especially Harry. She only cheered half-heartedly when Ron and Hermione gave out the news of their engagement which pretty much everyone already knew, and she merely poked at her food. All she could think about was Harry and how he didn't love her anymore. _No,_ she told herself firmly over and over again. _I'm with Oliver, he's very sweet. I like Oliver._ However, every time Harry and she made eye contact she hastily looked away and busied herself with her food. When the dinner was over she stood up quickly and grabbed her coat and was heading for the door when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny," it was Harry. "Wait up. We hardly got to talk, what do you say we come back to my place and have some coffee?"

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "I-I can't. I'm seeing Oliver Wood-"

"So? Come on Gin," Harry pleaded. "All I want is to hang out with you again."

Ginny looked around trying to find an escape, this was a dangerous path to tread on and she wasn't sure she was capable of going there right now at her drunken state. Finding no excuse not to go, she looked at him and nodded in defeat.

"Brilliant," Harry said grinning. Gripping her arm tightly, he turned gracefully on the spot and vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ginny felt her feet hit solid ground, she opened her eyes and freed herself from Harry's grasp. She seemed to be in the living room of a neat, decent-sized flat. The place had a homey yet bachelor feeling which the mini-bar in the corner gave. Harry took of his cloak and helped Ginny out of hers.

"Would you like something to drink?" Harry asked while he put the cloaks in the closet. Ginny scoffed and slumped into the nearest armchair.

"I think you and I can both agree that I've had too much to drink."

"Fair enough," Harry laughed as he sat down. He stopped laughing suddenly and looked at Ginny; he was still smiling although he now had a pensive look on his face.

"What?" Ginny asked looking around for the source of his reaction.

"It's just been far too long. I can't believe that I am sitting here talking with Ginevra Weasley in my flat in London."

"Yeah, I _am_ pretty amazing," Ginny joked.

"You're different somehow."

"Well time does that to people," Ginny said softly avoiding Harry's gaze.

"I suppose." Harry said leaning back in his seat. "We are different people now. You're seeing Oliver Wood and I'm seeing Jessica Saunders-"

"You're seeing Saunders? She was in my year, Ravenclaw?"

"The one and the same," Harry said. "Here's an idea. Why don't the four of us go out sometime?"

Ginny started laughing but quickly stopped when she saw that Harry wasn't laughing as well.

"Wait, you're serious?" Ginny asked him wide-eyed. "Harry, I drank quite a bit and I still don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Harry asked looking hurt.

"I don't know; it'll just be awkward wouldn't it?" Ginny asked hesitantly playing with the hem of her dress.

"No, it won't. We don't have feeling for each other anymore. It'll just be like any other date, right? Ginny?"

"Yeah, your right," Ginny said finally looking up to meet his eye. There was a pause where Harry merely looked at Ginny, confusion in his eyes.

"Am I?" He asked softly, not breaking her gaze. Ginny sighed and looked away. This was a lot more painful then she had thought it would be. Whenever she had pictured them reuniting, it was always joyous. Both of them available and realizing that they would want nothing more than to be together, this was nothing like that.

"We haven't been alone together since my 17th birthday," Harry said quietly bringing her out of her reverie. He moved closer to her. "Do you remember?"

"Of course, I do. I cried that day. If I had known that the next time would be five years later and we both had moved on, I would have cried harder."

"Who says we've moved on?" Harry brought his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. Their lips were mere centimeters apart. The closeness of their contact brought forth feelings that she had been trying to surpress all night. Ginny forgot the feeling he gave her when he touched her, and now that she remembered, she did not want to forget ever again. She missed him and for a moment, she pretended like everyting was alright. Ginny slowly closed her eyes and leaned forward into him. When their lips touched, everything else slipped from her mind. She leaned into him, craving for more. She brought her hands up and placed it behind his neck bringing him closer. They kissed as fiercely as they did five years ago. There was nothing between them but the undying love they both tried so hard to push away. The broke apart panting. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes still closed.

"Ginny," he whispered softly. Ginny smiled against his neck. She loved hearing him say her name. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said softly. Ginny stayed still for a moment and pretended that no time had past since she was last with him. She pretened that they were still with eachother- She quickly opened her eyes and pushed away bringing a hand up to her mouth. The sudden reality of this situation seemed to have hit her hard. "Harry, this is wrong. You're with Saunders," Ginny got up to her feet regret sweeping over her body. She turned her back to him unable to look at his hurt face.

"You're with Wood," he said defensively.

"Exactly!" Ginny whipped around to face him. Her face bore a pained expression as she spoke.

"How could this be wrong when it feels so right?"

"We're in a relationship with other people! I care for Oliver, and I'm sure you care for Saunders. It's been too long, Harry. We just have to except that."

"We can't just pretend like we've moved on when we really haven't!" Harry too got up to his feet, "I tried that. All through dinner I tried to keep those feelings behind. But no matter how hard we try to resist, those feelings are still right here," he said motioning between them. Harry stepped closer to her; he brought his hand around her waist and held her close. "I want you." Ginny looked away and slowly pushed his hands away.

"Don't Harry, please," she pleaded as she took a step back knowing that if she stayed too close she wouldnt be able to resist. "I should go. I told Oliver I'd see him afterwards," Ginny turned and walked sadly towards the door and opened it.

"It's not fair to him!" Harry called walking towards her. "It's not fair to Wood."

Ginny paused for a moment in the doorway tears at the brink of spilling over. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then without a backward glance, she walked forward and with a loud crack was gone.


End file.
